


i say you kill your heroes and fly

by thisroadsofar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hate fucking, M/M, Mentions of minor character deaths, bare backing, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: I had the honor of pairing with the incredibly lovelyclaraxbartonfor the SPN Reverse Bang. What a joy it has been getting to know you and getting to write for the wonderful art you created. Art at the end of fic <3
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	i say you kill your heroes and fly

**Author's Note:**

> I had the honor of pairing with the incredibly lovely [claraxbarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton) for the SPN Reverse Bang. What a joy it has been getting to know you and getting to write for the wonderful art you created. Art at the end of fic <3

The rain beads off his purple suit as he surveys the city below. Ants, all of them. They don't know the power he holds in his hands. One spell and millions of them would be wiped out of existence. It may yet come to that. The price that must be paid. 

He looks up at the heavens, crying down on him for the atrocities that he's committed, will commit. He curses the gods above. What do they know? What do they care? He's suffered enough for them, done trying to appease them. His mother had, devoutly. Taught him everything he knew. Raised him to adore the gods for giving them the gift of magic. That didn't stop her untimely death fifteen years ago. He's made it his life's work to avenge her, but he had been but a boy of twelve when she tearfully and without explanation left him in the care of the elders of their coven of witches they came from, and twelve more years had past since his heart broke in two and his life changed forever when he discovered her decimated corpse. 

He turns from the edge of the building, headed inside from the rooftop. 

"So?" Misha asks as soon as Jared walks in. "How'd it go?" 

"Don't wanna talk about it," he mutters. 

Misha sighs. "You fucked him again, didn't you? I can smell it from here." 

"Fuck you," he retorts. Misha knows him like the back of his hand. He has no powers, no ulterior motives to staying by Jared's side all these years. Shouldn't be, after all the shit Jared's pulled. 

"You've fucked yourself. You let him get in your head. He's controlling you. Man. I thought you were off the deep end in this whole superhero versus supervillain comic series #69 you've got going, but he's literally got you by the balls." 

"Maybe I'm the one using him, ever think of that?" 

Misha rolls his eyes. "You've got a huge advantage over him. Huge. He can't use his powers around you, but he's still playing you like a fiddle." 

*** 

Jared researches, just as he has these past fifteen years. And by that he means torturing at least ten people for information. One finally spills, gives him a lead to another interrogation, which leads him to a dead end. So he backtracks. Threatens to kill the first guy's wife and kids and finally. A reliable hit. 

Cold. Hard. Proof. 

He's shaking. He never thought he'd see the day where he'd finally – finally – figure out what happened to his mother. What truly happened, not the bullshit story the government gave him. It all leads back to the one person he knew in his gut he never should have trusted. The only one he had been truly suspicious of, but had never had concrete evidence. The one who just might be his salvation. Or his demise. 

"Morning Glory," he says, voice deep, assertive. 

His arch nemesis stops mid-cock, about to deliver a mean left jab (he knows from personal experience just how brutal those can be) to the would-be criminal. He quirks his eyebrows at Jared. "Aren't we a good nine inches past calling each other by our aliases, Nightbringer? Also, don't just walk up while I'm working, asshole. You want some petty criminal to be my undoing?"

Jared mutters a spell under his breath, and the perp becomes dead weight in Morning Glory’s grip.

“He stole someone’s purse,” Morning Glory snickers, letting the body fall to the ground.

"Jensen," Jared greets coldly, standing stoically in front of him. 

Jensen laughs, gesturing to the dark-lit ally they're standing in. "What, are we in a stand-off? Right now? Not a really showy location, Jared, and I know how much you love the drama of a good public fight. Also, I'm pretty sure you're standing in piss." 

Jared huffs, but says nothing, doesn't move. 

Jensen flutters his eyelashes, tongue tucked against his canine as he flashes a toothy smile, trying to figure Jared out. "Baby, you know being around you and having my powers not work makes me horny. Don't ask me to use my upstairs brain right now." 

“When were you gonna tell me?” 

Jensen gives what Jared calls his hero smile. Cocky and charming. “Tell you what, baby?” 

Jared drops the pictures on the ground between them. One photo shows Jensen, a lot younger than he is now. Eleven years younger to be exact. Nineteen year old baby-faced fresh off the superhero press, smiling next to none other than Jared's mother. Another, shows his mother in chains, tears streaming down her face, the unmistakable shadow of Jensen's stupid spiked up crew cut on the wall behind her. 

Jensen barely reacts, shrugs and says, “‘Bout time you figured it out.” 

Jared clenches his jaw, rage beginning to overtake him. "That's all you have to say? It's no big deal?" 

He shrugs. "She was dangerous," is all he offers. 

"She was my mother!" Jared yells, and the dumpster behind them is lifted into the air. 

"Okay, okay, I get it, you're upset. Don't have to go all Doctor Doom on me." The dumpster crashes to the ground. Jensen sighs, exasperated. "Whaddya wanna know? You get a one-time pass to a side of me you've never seen before: complete and total honesty." 

"Why'd she leave me in the first place?" he grills. 

"Emotional kidnapping. Told her I'd kill you if she didn't come with me." 

"Why." 

"Told you. Too powerful." 

"No," Jared fumes. "There were others in our coven way more powerful than her." 

"Jared, you were like, twelve. You didn't really know." 

"Oh, and you knew my mother better than I did?" 

"She was my first project as a superhero. Had to." 

Jared grits his teeth, shoves Jensen against the brick building with his hand on his throat. "Gonna need more details than that if you wanna keep that precious little head of yours." 

There’s a gleam in Jensen’s eyes, one Jared knows all too well, his suspicion confirmed when he glances down and sees the raging hard-on Jensen’s sporting. 

"Oh, for fuck’s sake," Jared exclaims, releasing Jensen. He brushes himself off, starts to circle Jared, shit-eating grin still plastered on his face, but there’s a fire in his eyes now. 

"You remember Tom Welling, the actor?" 

"You mean... what was his name... Agent Terrific? The shitty actor with shittier powers that only got C-List-Actor famous 'cause of his dad? The one that –" 

"Yeah we were together. Engaged, actually. Gave terrific blow jobs, by the way," Jensen cuts off. 

"O-oh. Uh. I'm. I didn't even know he was –" 

"Yeah, his dad's a shithole." 

"Wait. Didn't he die? Oh, shit Jensen, I'm sorry." 

Jensen bites his cheek. "Yeah, guess how." 

Jared furrows his eyebrows. 

Jensen huffs. "You know what? Never mind, just choke me some more," he says, grabbing his wrist, which Jared immediately yanks away. 

"Stop trying to change the subject. What the fuck does this have to do with my mother." 

Jensen looks at him in disbelief. "Ya know? For a super villain plotting to take over the world you sure are dense." 

"For a superhero you sure do act like the bad guy," Jared quips back. 

"She killed my fiancé, you idiot." 

Jared steps back, stunned. "Bullshit." 

"Want me to get you some pictures, do a little dramatic entrance like you did?" Jared doesn't say anything, so Jensen continues. "You're little depowering ability? Your mother could do that. Did do that. While going up against Tom. Attacked at full power. He didn't stand a chance..." 

"She didn't mean to," Jared says, his voice cracking. 

"Doesn't matter, Jared," Jensen yells. "He's fucking dead!" 

"She can’t have meant to," he repeats. 

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night. Didn’t stop me from getting my revenge. You’ve wasted your entire life on revenge. Don’t you think I deserve mine?" He’s pacing back and forth now. "You're right, she didn't mean to. Her last words, after I had my fun with her." 

"You tortured her," Jared fumes. 

"You'd torture me in a heartbeat if your dick would let you." 

Jared steps forward, into Jensen's space, inches away from his face. "That's exactly why I'm here." 

Jensen stares him down, eyes taunting. "Nah. You can't give up this sweet ass just yet. 'Cause you know I had my just desserts, did the same thing you would've done in my shoes. You and me? We're the same. You just have bad press," he shrugs.

"We're not the same," Jared fumes. 

Jensen jams a finger into Jared's chest. "You killed — how many people was it? half a city? — in some harebrained attempt to save your dead mommy's soul. And how'd that go for you?" Jared lifts his hand to strike, but Jensen catches him by the wrist. "You know what? You're right. We're not the same. You're a lot dumber than me." 

"I'll kill half the people in this goddamn city if you don't expose yourself for the fraud you are," Jared threatens. 

Jensen's eyes flare, just for a fraction of a second, before he recovers. "No, you won't. 'Cause then our fun would be done." 

"What's between us means nothing to me." 

"Then why do you keep coming back to me? Hm? D’you know what you do to me, Jared?” He presses Jared’s hand against his tented spandex. “My dad doesn’t like me even talkin’ to you. Thinks I’m soft for you. What’d you think he’d say if he saw how hard I am for you, hmm?” 

“Yeah? And how do you think dear old dad would feel about you killing people in cold blood?” 

“Who do you think's the mastermind behind the mask?” he taunts. 

“And I’m the one who’s on America’s Most Wanted List,” Jared scoffs. 

“It’s all about playin’ the game, baby. Aw, now don’t gimme that look, sweetheart. Don't tell me you've grown a conscious all of a sudden." 

"Fuck you," he spits. 

Jensen grins. Cocky. "That's why I'm here, isn't it?" And before Jared can get another word in, Jensen grabs the back of his neck and pulls him in, kissing him roughly. 

It's toxic. Rough. Dirty. The kiss, their relationship, the world. Jared shoves Jensen up against the wall, wildly gnawing on his lips and biting his chin while his hands grab eagerly at his ass. Jensen’s immediately moaning in his ear, clawing uselessly at Jared’s bulletproof uniform.

“Yeah, Jared, fuck, come on, get so wet for you, so fucking messy for you,” he babbles, and Jared grabs the wet spot forming on Jensen’s sunrise-red outfit.

“Shut up,” he orders, and Jensen moans for it, is always so needy and sensitive to every touch, no matter how rough or how mindless Jared is.

“Make me,” he huffs, so Jared flips him around, shoves his face into the brick wall, shoving his pants down. 

“Like showing your hole to everyone don’t you,” Jared taunts, slapping an ass cheek and grabbing tight. “Fucking slut.” Pulls on Jensen’s nutsack just for good measure, a long string of curses streaming from Jensen’s mouth Jared ignores as he squats so he can get his teeth on that sweet flesh. Doesn’t sooth them over with his tongue, Jensen doesn’t deserve that comfort. Moves on to sucking that hole, that addiction and endless torment, just long enough so he can shove a finger inside, swirl it around and get Jensen’s insides going, make him really starts moaning for it.

“Don’t fucking fight it,” Jared demands as he tries to get a second finger in and is met with resistance. Jensen tenses, pinches his face in pleasure pain and Jared forces his way in anyway, that tug on his fingers tempting Jared to fuck prep and go all in. But the way Jensen’s ass flexes under his hand with every push, every squeeze, every slap, keeps him there until he’s got three fingers fucking into Jensen. He bypasses Jensen’s prostate all together, fucker doesn’t deserve to get off before him, doesn’t deserve any more pleasure than Jared allows. He squeezes the base on Jensen’s dick, just to make sure he knows.

“F-fuck, Jared. Fuck!” Jensen manages to whimper. “Do it, just fucking do it, fuck my hole raw and dirty, like I deserve.”

Jared growls, slapping Jensen’s balls as he stands up, making Jensen double over, perfect length for him to shove in just past the tip of his dick.

Jensen shakes around him, whimpers constantly, hands clawing at the wall and Jared pushes in further. Spits not enough, never is, but Jared doesn’t care, this hole is his to use, to fuck his frustrations out on, even if it’s the cause of all of them. Makes sure Jensen knows that as he pushes in at his own pace; slow, but not slow enough. Grunts as Jensen moans when he’s all the way in and holds in, savoring in the sweet tightness before he grabs bruise-tight onto Jensen’s hips, slowly drawing out, cock thick and throbbing, before shoving back in, making Jensen stand upright, shoving his cheek to the wall and he sets his feet and sets a brutal, pounding pace.

He doesn’t think. About anything. About his fucked up life and dead mother, the fucked up dynamics of his and Jensen’s… whatever. He’s angry. At the world, himself, Jensen, but he channels it into the grinds and the grunts and the pulls, let’s that feeling overwhelm him as a numbness grows at the base of his spine and grows. Grows until he shivers, and he feels Jensen tighten around him, knows he’s feeling this, in his own way, as Jared let’s the feeling take over. The stone beneath him cracks as he comes, windows shattering in the buildings surrounding them. Birds fly from their roost as the tiniest, satisfied smile peaks through the facade.

*** 

"Y'know, one of these days I gotta take you back to my pad and get a good look at you, and not just your dick sticking out of your costume. You've fucked me a good handful of times now, no dinner, no face reveal. That's not very gentlemanly, Jared. Didn't realize super villains were rude on top of being evil. Or maybe I'm just a whore?" he contemplates, hands still shaking as he straightens out his outfit. 

"The mask doesn't come off," he says stoically. 

"So. The mask stays on during sex. Got it." 

"No, it. It literally doesn’t come off. I... kinda melded it onto my face."

Jensen blinks dramatically. "God, you're damaged. No wonder I find you so attractive." 

Jared rolls his eyes. "Yeah, now tell me why I keep letting my mother's killer get away." 

“Power of persuasion, baby. Ain’t nothing your little magic tricks can do to stop that.” And with a quick butt slap, Jensen walks away, down the alley and out of range of Jared's powers. He pushes off the earth, leaving a little crater as he rockets into the sky, gone in an instant. 

Jared sighs, picking up a brown bag from the side of the dumpster taking a swig from the bottle inside. He slumps to the ground. The past hour is catching up to him, he needs to plan. Or... completely change course more like. "Fuck," he mutters into the bottle, takes another drink. Misha's gonna kill him. And then who will avenge him? "FUCK!" he shouts at the world, and the car alarms on the whole block go off in sympathy. 

*** 

The instant Jensen steps away from Jared, he regains his power, becomes Morning Glory and hero of the world again. It's a heady rush. He shivers, like an aftershock of the orgasm he just had. Intoxicating. Addictive. He takes a deep breath, savoring it, before taking flight.

He’s home in an instant. Well, the rooftop of headquarters anyway. He hasn’t had an actual place he considers home since he was nine and watched the superheroes on tv, dreaming of being one of them some day. He wishes he could go back, tell his kid self how overrated and fake fake fake it all is. He sighs. His dad is going to instantly know something’s up, always had that instinct. Has never shown signs of any other powers, so maybe that’s his. Genius and instinct. Probably a more dangerous combination than depowering and magic.

“Hey, Dad,” he greets as he opens the door to his office, knows better than to call him by his usual greeting of Jeff when someone else is in the room.

Jeff sniffs the air, in disgust, maybe. Maybe just reading Jensen’s body language. Dismisses the intern with a binder thicker than Jared’s cock with a nod. Closes the door and blinds as soon as they’re alone.

“I’d say good job keeping the city safe, but no one’s safe from the imagery you reek of right now. Hope to god Jared and the intern are the only ones that saw you like,” he gestures at his son, “that.”

“Don’t worry, you’re precious son is still precious in God’s eyes.” 

“You look like you got fucked within an inch of your life.”

“It’s called a good time, Jeff. You should try it some time.” He presses the bruises on his neck, feigning self-consciousness, but really basking in the dull pain no one else can mark him with.

Jeff smirks. “Oh I know what a good time is, trust me.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I know, you don’t have to bring up how you and his mom had a fling two years before we plotted her murder, I get it.”

“He found out, didn’t he.” A statement, not a question.

“I said I handled it, didn’t I?”

“You’re playing a dangerous game, kid. I don’t think you’re up to it.”

“You’re not the only manipulative one in this family. I got him wrapped around my little finger.”

“Oh, he’s wrapped in something, I’m sure.”

Jensen grimaces, hates how brutally honest his dad is. “Tell you what, we’re gonna play a game where you shut the fuck up about my sex life for the rest of forever.”

Jeff stares at him, unamused. “Fine. But if this ends up being your undoing, your headstone is reading death by cock.”

“Thanks, Jeff. You’re a real one.” He huffs, leaving the office for his own prison cell Jeff likes to call a bedroom.

He hates Jared, he convinces himself. For what happened to Tom. And Jared hates him for his mother. An unending battle. But he prefers that to the politics of this so-called home. Maybe he’ll just say fuck it in the end and just go for what feels… well, not right. But at least makes him feel.

Maybe Jared will bring Jensen’s night, maybe he’ll be Jared’s morning. Maybe they can settle for evening.


End file.
